Pneumatic tires generally have a circumferential tread with circumferential grooves that define ribs therebetween. There may be slots in the ribs and the combination of grooves and slots may form tread elements called tread “blocks” or “lugs.” Ribs and blocks may have a variety of different sizes and shapes. Tire treads may have different numbers of ribs and blocks that may be distributed in the tread to form a variety of different tread patterns.
There are many variables that may affect tire performance. For example, increasing the void area may improve wet performance. In addition, increasing tread stiffness may improve dry handling and wear resistance.